1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrode spacing conversion adaptor to be used to properly connect test points on a fine-pitch conductor pattern of a printed wiring board to external test equipment for automatic board testing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For automatic testing of a conductor side of a printed wiring board, it has conventionally been required to connect one or more pairs of test points on the conductor side to an external board tester by using a pair of contact probes.
Each contact probe includes a sleeve and a contact pin which is slidably housed in the sleeve and forced toward a far end of the sleeve by a spring fitted in the sleeve. A lead connected to the contact pin emerges from inside the sleeve for external connection. A pair of such spring contact probes directed to the conductor side of the printed wiring board are moved to desired test points and brought into contact therewith, and connections between the test points and the external board tester are established.
With printed circuit conductor patterns becoming more and more finely pitched nowadays, a problem often encountered with contact probe technique of the prior art has been that the contact pins of two probes tend to contact each other when probing nearby test points, making it impossible to properly perform the board testing.